Hello, Worker
by kous824
Summary: Seri fanfic  mungkin mengarah ke drabble  dengan karakter utama, England  Arthur Kirkland  dengan karakter bervariasi. Bisa dibilang pairing. Fokus terhadap pengembangan karakter England. Chapter 6 : Portugal. Review?
1. All Your Fantasies Are From Me

Bagian pertama untuk seri yang karakter utamanya England dengan relasinya ke negara-negara lain. Bisa dibilang di setiap bagian ada England dengan karakter-karakter yang berbeda. Dibilang pairing sih bisa, tetapi lebih mengutamakan bagaimana sikap England kalau bersama karakter tersebut.

Semuanya pake nama negara.

Semua lahir dari keisengan untuk mengembangkan karakter England.

_Review?_

(******)

Chapter 1 : All Your Fantasies Are from Me.

England w/ America. USUK if you can say.

Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz | Doctor Who dan Sherlock milik BBC | Harry Potter milik JK Rowling

(******)

England melihat kepada anak itu, terlihat tersenyum-senyum lebih dari kebiasaannya. Dia akhirnya tak bisa mengelak untuk bertanya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya jengkel.

America walaupun begitu, tidak mengurangi sedikit inci senyumnya. "Kau mau tahu?" tanyanya, nadanya bersemangat.

Si pirang yang lebih tua itu mengangguk sedikit, dia membalikkan buku yang sedang dibacanya lalu ditaruhnya di pangkuannya. Lebih baik cepat menyelesaikan apa kemauannya, lalu dia pulang, lalu rumah ini bisa tentram kembali. England mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Lihaaaaatt!" dengan semangat yang luar biasa dia mengeluarkan sebuah barang dari tangannya, yang sedari tadi dia taruh di belakang punggungnya. Dia menunjukkan barang itu layaknya seorang bajak laut yang baru saja menemukan emas. Tetapi respon yang diberi England tidak sebanding dengan semangat America. Dia hanya melengos.

America mengedipkan matanya. Bingung. Dia melihat sekali lagi barang yang ada di tangannya itu, memastikan apakah itu barang yang tepat.

Sebuah poci teh dengan desain Dalek. Sangat pas dengan desain Dalek di seri Doctor Who. Dengan corong utamanya sebagai corong teh, corong yang lain untuk pegangan. Desain Dalek yang imut. _England tak mungkin tak suka ini_. Seru America tak mengerti.

"Kenapaaa?" serunya tak mengerti, kesedihan mulai terlihat di wajahnya.

England hanya menghela nafas lalu perhatiannya dikembalikan kepada America, juga poci Dalek itu. "Aku sudah punya," jawabnya agak dingin.

America merengutkan alisnya tak percaya, "Mana mungkin! Ini adalah _merchandise_ Doctor Who yang terlangka!" serunya sambil menaik-turunkan poci itu tepat di wajah England. Mungkin penglihatan orang tua itu sudah kabur sehingga tak bisa melihat kemenakjuban barang itu.

Dengan pelan England menyingkirkan benda sekaligus tangan itu dari wajahnya.

"Kau lupa? Doctor Who itu kepunyaanku," dia menyunggingkan senyum angkuh.

Mana ada orang Amerika yang tak kenal Doctor Who. Dan memang Doctor Who diproduksi oleh BBC yang secara tak langsung milik England.

America terduduk kembali, melihat Dalek kecil itu dengan sedih yang agak dilebih-lebihkan. "Padahal ini untuk ulangtahunmu,"

"Kubilang aku sudah punya. Lagipula sekarang bukan hari ulangtahunku!" kalau mau memberi hadiah seharusnya jangan dari apa yang dimilikinya, America terlalu bodoh.

"Tapi aku menemukan ini di internet. Lalu aku kepikiran akan kau! Jadinya kuberi saja. Bagaimana kalau untuk ulangtahun tahun depan? Ya terima ya!" America mencondongkan badannya ke arah England, dia memasang muka meminta yang dilebih-lebihkan.

England terdiam sebentar. Akhirnya dia bangun lalu menerima 'hadiah' itu yang sudah ia punya. Berarti kini dia punya dua Dalek. Yang pertama langsung dari produser yang kini bertengger di rak merchandise Doctor Who kebanggaannya. Lalu untuk yang diberi America, mungkin untuk dipakainya secara benar-benar.

"Terimakasih England!" America berseru lalu memeluknya sebentar. "Ohh ya dan Doctor Who mana mungkin punyamu! Kau kan hanya punya Harry Potter!" lalu dia mendapat sentakan keras kembali ke kursi. Dilihatnya England yang tatapannya sangat sangar. America tentunya bingung, dia mengatakan fakta!

Yah itu memang menurut seorang America.

"Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Sherlock! Semua itu milikku!" seru England menunjuk dada America dengan keras. Kesannya dia ingin memberi pelajaran kepada orang yang mengakui semua miliknya menjadi milik orang tersebut hanya karena itu populer. Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Sherlock, itu semua adalah seri-seri yang diproduksi negaranya. Apakah tidak susah kalau seri-seri itu menunjukkan kepribadian negaranya?

Tetapi memang, orang hanya melihat England sebagai seorang yang tua yang hanya suka menjahit dan memasak makanan yang hangus dan semacamnya. Sementara America dianggap orang yang terlalu banyak fantasi.

Yah, susah untuk mempercayai seri-seri yang diproduksi negaranya sangat digemari dunia, apalagi remaja-remaja Amerika.

America hanya bisa tertawa dengan keseriusan England tersebut.

England melihatnya sebagai pernyataan bahwa dia tak percaya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan telefon BBC sekarang juga dan menghentikan penyiaran di Amerika!"

America cepat-cepat mengambil tangan orang itu lalu mendekapnya, "Jangaaan! Kumohon! England yang manis! England yang baik!"

(******)

A/N :Doctor Who, Sherlock dan Harry Potter memang dibuat oleh Inggris -obvious- dan sangat terkenal di Amerika sana. Begitu juga dengan seri-seri British yang lain. Fic ini hasil dari iseng saya membayangkan respon Alfred saat tahu semua ini buatan Inggris.

Chapter 2 will be England w/ France. FrUK if you can say.


	2. Deep French Fried Frog

Maaf kalau gak sesuai harapan. Terimakasih yang udah review chapter 1 /kirain gak bakal ada yang baca. Ohh dan maaf kalo narasinya kepanjangan dan kurang banget romance-nya. Semua tergantung headcanon saya jadi maaf. /kok maaf mulu sih.

Untuk penamaan per-chapter, tergantung judulnya bukan pairingnya. (co : Chapter 1 : All Your Fantasies are From Me. bukan Chapter 1 : USUK)

(*****)

Chapter 2 : **Deep French Fried Frog**.

England w/ France. FrUK if you can say.

Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya hidekazu

(*****)

England walaupun bahasanya adalah bahasa yang wajib dikuasai oleh setiap orang di semua belahan dunia, entah sebagai bahasa pengantar dan pertama (_first language_) atau bahasa kedua, mengiri bahasa pribumi (_second language_) tetap berkeinginan untuk mempelajari bahasa-bahasa pribumi tersebut. Tentunya selain bahasa di negaranya. Dari Jerman, Arab, Melayu sampai bahasa Spanyol dia jamah. Akibatnya dia mempunyai setiap kemampuan untuk berhadapan dengan pribumi, tanpa harus memaksa orang tersebut berbicara bahasanya.

Dari semua bahasa tersebut, hanya satu bahasa yang walaupun dia tahu, dia tak akan mau menerapkannya. Bahasa itu dari musuh bebuyutannya, bukan, bukan Spain ataupun Germany. Kita menekankan 'bebuyutan' di sini, yakni France.

Untuk berbicara bahasa Spanyol atau Jerman, England sama sekali tak keberatan. Walaupun tak secara terang-terangan berbicara dengan mereka. Tetapi untuk Perancis dia tak bisa bertoleransi.

Hari itu England secara mengejutkan mengunjungi Perancis. Dia tak membawa barang-barang berarti, hanya sekedar mengunjungi lalu beberapa jam kemudian pulang kembali. Negaranya dekat sekali dengan negara yang kini dia berada, hanya menyeberangi selat atau kereta ekspres, dalam beberapa menit kemudian sampai. Tetapi jangan kira dia senang berkunjung.

England melihat ke sana-ke mari, dengan pemahaman bahasa Perancisnya dia tak butuh laki-laki itu untuk menjadi _tour guide_ nya. Dia akan sendirian mengunjungi bioskop di kota Paris dan menunaikan apa yang dia mau.

Perancis adalah rumah keduanya. Begitulah secara singkat menjelaskan bagaimana dia tahu setiap seluk-beluk negara.

"Bonjour Mon Ami~" France menatap lelaki pirang itu sambil menaikkan topinya sedikit.

England tersentak menatap orang tersebut. "_Why do you know that I am here_?" tanyanya dengan aksennya yang kental.

"Mengapa tidak tahu? Semalaman kau menanyakan tentang film itu kan. Jadi pasti kau akan ke sini," kata France dengan aksen perancisnya yang kental juga.

England mendecak, "_Well_, salahkan orangmu tak mau menyebarluaskan film itu ke Britannia,"

"Ohh, ada apa ini? England mengakui kalau film-filmku berkualitas?"

Wajah England memerah karena malu dan kesal, "Bukan, _frog_! Aku hanya mengusulkan keuntungan kalau film itu disebarluaskan di tempatku!"

Begitulah mereka, kalau bertemu tak bisa berhenti saling bersindir. Masing-masing memakai bahasanya sendiri, memang aneh tetapi asalkan tahu maksudnya jadi wajar bukan.

England berjalan melewati France, "_Of all_, aku tak butuh jasamu,"

"Oke lah, tetapi kau harus mengakui kalau film-filmku lebih bermutu dari film-filmmu yang hanya berhubungan dengan politik," "dan dunia fantasi," tambah France tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

England berhenti, dia menoleh ke belakang, di tatapnya orang itu. Tak bisa di-_deny_ lagi kalau masalah kualitas film dari Perancis jauh di atas miliknya. Film-filmnya bisa menjamah semua kalangan, sementara miliknya hanya bisa menjamah kalangan tertentu.

"Ya aku mengakui, filmmu lebih bagus dari punyaku. Puas?"

France meloncat terlihat puas dengan jawaban itu, tetapi dia berkata lagi, "Juga makanan, seni dan sistem politik negaraku. Akui semuanya lebih baik darimu. Dengan bahasa Perancis."

England menampar orang itu, "Dans un million d'années, je ne l'admettrait pas!*"

France memegang pipinya yang mulai kemerahan, dilihatnya England yang berjalan menjauhinya. Memang dia sudah mengira England akan melakukan itu, tetapi dengan bahasa Perancis? Kalau saja England tak sungkan memakai bahasanya, aksen perancisnya sangat khas dan enak didengar. Andai saja...

(********)

A/N :

*dalam satu juta tahun aku tak akan mengakui itu.

Emang kalau dilihat dari segi kualitas film-film Perancis lebih unggul, karena biasanya dilengkapi riset dan hampir berbentuk dokumenter. Semuanya ditayangkan secara dalam negeri di Perancis. Tetapi tentunya promosi film itu sampai di luar negeri. England dalam headcanon saya menyukai film-film tersebut. Kecuali yang romantis tentunya. -itu mengingatkan dia pada Spanyol.

Maaf bahasa Perancisnya. Maklum, Google translate.

Oke, chapter selanjutnya Spain!


	3. I said attention, you arse!

[[Makasih banyak yang udah review.

buat title, 'Hello, Worker.' Itu emang dari lagu 'itu'. Kebetulan saya bingung, dan kebetulan lagi suka lagu 'itu' lagipula England is a _very_ hardworker, am I right? ]]

(******)

Chapter 3 :** I said attention, you arse!**

England w/ Spain, SpUK if you can say.

Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekazu.

(******)

Untuk negara seperti England, mempunyai musuh itu mudah saja. Hampir semua negara yang ia kenal adalah mantan musuhnya. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan dia seorang diri di dunia yang serba maju itu.

Dari semua mantan musuh yang suka sekali mencuri perhatiannya dengan mengolok-oloknya, satu-satunya yang dia tak ingin dirinya berhenti diolok oleh orang tersebut adalah Spain. Bukan mengolok secara langsung, melainkan dirinya tak mau berhenti diberi perhatian oleh Spain, walaupun itu dengan cara mengolok, menggoda, atau meninjunya.

"Inglaterraaa~! Inglaterrrrraaa~! Inglaterrrrrraaa!"

Sudah sejak pagi Spain tak berhenti memanggilnya sekaligus memainkan kelebihannya membunyikan konsonan 'r'.

England biasanya akan berhenti lalu menoleh saat dirinya kehilangan kesabaran.

"Como estas?" setelah itu ditanya hal itu. Spain seperti biasa menawarkan senyuman secerah mataharinya tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Baik sekali, Spain. Hingga kau datang memanggil-memanggilku di hadapan semua orang," kata England, mukanya merah karena malu. Tak bisa dihiraukannya pandangan yang mengarah ke mereka berdua di dalam ruang konferensi yang belum dimulai itu.

Spain terlihat tidak keberatan, "Tapi aku suka kok memanggilmu!"

England terdiam, dia tak tahu harus menjawab atau memprotes apa lagi. Lalu keadaan awkward itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat hingga Spain dipanggil Romano.

Walaupun dia malu dan tak suka dengan ejekan Spain, tetapi diam-diam dia bersyukur kalau Spain masih melakukannya. Dia tak mau Spain berhenti melakukannya. Dia tak mau Spain menghiraukannya, seperti di saat-saat dia telah meluluh-lantakkan armadanya.

Spain mengabaikannya. Spain membencinya. Walaupun dia telah menang atas musuh bebuyutannya itu, di masa-masa itu dia tak pernah berhenti merasa bersalah. Mungkin juga hari ini.

Dia tak mengerti mengapa dia menginginkan 'perhatian yang besar' itu. Mungkin menjatuhkan armadanya juga tujuan dia untuk 'mencari perhatian', agar Spain tahu dia bukanlah kerajaan kecil yang dipandang sebelah mata.

Rasanya memang begitu, untuk orang yang dirinya diliputi kesendirian, diberi perhatian oleh orang yang selalu diliputi kebersamaan. Beruntung sekali rasanya. Walaupun pada Spain, dia harus melukai diri orang itu jauh sekali.

Tak sadar dia menarik kemeja Spain yang tak seperti biasanya rapih.

Spain yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Romano tentunya kaget lalu menolehkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya England, England melihatnya kembali. Dia tampak kaget juga.

"U-uhh..." England menarik tangannya, mukanya merah, benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Spain membalikkan tubuhnya, dia tersenyum lebar, "Ohh kau kangen aku rupanya ya, Inglaterra!"

(******)

A/N : Ahh singkat banget. -maaf yah-. Dalam headcanon saya England sebenarnya gak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu kepada Spain, semua hanya landasan iri. Iri akan kekuasaannya, dan iri akan nikmat yang Spain dapatkan bersama orang-orang tercintanya. Mereka berdua ini bagaikan cermin.

Reviewnya silahkan, kritik yang membangun juga. Kalo flame, buat masakan England yah.

Chapter selanjutnya : Hetero..dan itu Hungary!


	4. The Tales of a Gentlemand and a Lady

[[maaf telat update]]

(*****)

Chapter 4 : The Tales of a Gentlemand and Lady in London.

England with Hungary. EngHung if you can say.

Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekazu.

(*****)

Siapa bilang karena letak geografinya, Inggris terkucil dari negara-negara Eropa yang lainnya? Dalam buku-buku travel, Inggris termasuk salah satu dari lis "Must Visit". Setelah Perancis, Spanyol dan Amerika tentunya.

London, kota nomor dua di dunia setelah New York, adalah kota yang penuh sejarah tetapi diiringi oleh kemajuan zaman. Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, Westminster, Trafalgar Square dan monumen-monumen bersejarah lainnya berdiri dengan asri diiringi bangunan-bangunan indah nan moderen. Seperti New York, orang-orang yang tinggal di sana datang dari berbagai bangsa dan ras. Hidup serasi dan teratur. England sangat tahu ini, oleh karena itu dia sangat bangga terhadap kota kelahirannya.

Tak hanya para turis yang datang, tetapi rekan negaranya suka datang kepada kota ini. Tetapi jarang sekali yang mau bertamu ke rumahnya.

Hari ini agak lain, Hungary akan datang bertamu dan England harus menjemputnya di bandara Heathrow.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk mewakili Austria," kata Hungary dengan acuh saat England akhirnya menemuinya. Dia juga menarik kopernya saat ingin diraih England.

England berusaha menahan emosinya. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang tidak marah kalau sudah berniat baik tetapi tidak disambut penghargaan. "Ya sudah kenapa malah Austria tidak datang?"

"Dia menderita tifus," Hungary menarik kopernya.

Tifus? Kenapa kau tidak menyalahkan dirimu karena tidak becus menjaganya? England menahan perkataan itu lalu berjalan disamping Hungary.

"Ayo kita cepat sampai di rumahmu lalu meluruskan bisnismu dengan Austria lalu selesai," kata Hungary dengan nada tegas.

"Ohh ya? Secepat itu? Lalu mau apa koper yang besar itu?"

Hungary menatapnya tepat di matanya, "Bukan urusanmu."

England hanya bisa diam. Percakapan selesai.

Mereka terus berjalan melalui bandara Heathrow yang katanya tersibuk nomor satu di dunia. Hungary berjalan seperti menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sementara England hanya bisa mendesah dan berjalan dengan kaku seperti biasa. Karena kesibukan di bandara itu beberapa kali mereka harus berhenti lalu bertabrakan dengan orang-orang. Karena sudah terbiasa, beberapa kali England harus menarik Hungary -beserta kopernya- untuk menghindar atau menyusup melewati.

"Kau tampak seperti _lady_, tetapi kau bertingkah seperti pria, tetapi akhirnya kau tetaplah seorang _lady_," kata England sambil menarik lengan Hungary.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

England hanya memutar matanya lalu mengembalikan fokusnya ke jalan.

"Ini karena rok panjang yang merepotkan ini!" serunya kesal.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di luar dan kini berjalan ke parkiran. Tempat England dengan Audi hitamnya diparkir.

"Kalau begitu kau harus cepat-cepat mengganti itu. Kau akan menghadapi masalah yang sama di London nanti," ujar England sambil menatap Hungary dan koper besarnya.

Hungary menarik kopernya, pipinya agak memerah karena malu, "Aku bilang hanya akan meluruskan pekerjaan Austria! Setelah itu pulang."

England tersenyum, lalu badannya dicondongkan ke arah Hungary, "Percayalah, tak ada yang bisa mengelak keindahan London,"

"Aku bisa! Dan mau apa kau dekat-dekat?" seru Hungary yang sedari tadi mundur sampai akhirnya menyentuh sebuah mobil.

England mengedipkan matanya, entah kenapa ekspresinya seperti Austria yang tidak tahu menahu bahwa cara membuat kuenya salah. Begitulah yang dilihat Hungary sehingga dia agak terkejut.

"Tetapi mobilku ada di sini,"

Hungary mendorongnya keras, "Bilang dong dari tadi!"

(******)

"Kalau kau mau menginap di London selama beberapa hari, rumahku selalu _available_ untuk tamu-tamu sepertimu," kata England melihat Hungary dari tepian matanya.

"Ohh ya? Aku tak tahu kau suka menerima tamu," kata Hungary. Dia akhirnya tak bisa berbohong lagi dan mengaku secara tak langsung bahwa dia memang akan berada di London selama beberapa hari. "Tidak terimakasih. Aku tak mau Austria cemburu," dia menyilangkan tangannya sambil bersandar di kursi mobil.

England menarik mobil ke luar dari jalan tol, mobil cepat menemui kemacetan.

"Cemburu? Memangnya aku melakukan apa padamu?" katanya setengah tertawa.

Hungary lantas memerah wajahnya. "Apa sih-"

"Kau suka teh? Di London ada toko perlengkapan alat teh yang sangat lengkap, mungkin kau harus mengunjunginya."

Hungary terdiam. Kenapa England mudah mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku suka. Kau ingin menemaniku kan?"

England menoleh kepadanya, "Oke! Lalu kita bisa belikan sesuatu untuk Austria!"

(*******)

England terus mengemudikan mobilnya hingga sampai di sebuah _spot_ dekat River Thames, Westminster, Big Ben, Jembatan dan Millennium Wheel. Hungary yang menginginkan ini.

"Kotamu sungguh indah, England," kata Hungary menatap ke arah sungai Thames. Di seberang sana berdiri kota London dengan segala arsitektur moderennya. Sementara di belakang mereka berdiri dengan megah Big Ben. "Setelah Wina di Austria tentunya,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik Millennium Wheel? Nanti kita lihat kota siapa yang lebih bagus."

Hungary tersenyum, "Ohh tentunya tetap Wina, tetapi baiklah. Ayo kita naiki biang lala itu!"

(*******)

Sepanjang sore mereka berjalan-jalan keliling London. Tentunya dengan England yang menemani. Hungary tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia ingin seseorang menemaninya di kota yang belum sama sekali dia jamah.

Kenapa harus susah-susah mencari _tour guide_ kalau sudah ada England? Mengapa dia harus congkak dan mengatakan bahwa dia tak suka bersama England dan ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkannya? Toh akhirnya bersama England dia dapat menikmati perjalanan itu.

"Sudah hampir jam minum teh. Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko yang kusebutkan tadi di mobil? Kedai mereka dikhususkan untuk jam minum teh!"

Hungary mengangguk. "Jauh tidak dari sini?"

"Hanya berjalan sedikit!" kata England. Tentunya dia telah merencanakan ini semua.

"Baiklah!" Hungary meraih tangan pria itu. "Sudah cukup aku tersandung lagi!" katanya dengan muka agak merah.

"Di sana kau ganti saja dengan rok yang kupilih tadi," kata England menggenggam jemari Hungary yang kecil dan lentik itu.

Hungary hanya bisa mengangguk lalu menarik tangan itu berjalan. Tadi memang mereka telah berbelanja sedikit, dan hampir semua busananya England yang pilih. Entah kenapa Hungary membiarkannya. Mungkin Hungary percaya bahwa orang itu sangat mengerti keperluan wanita. Lagipula baju yang dia pillih juga tergolong mahal dan bagus.

"Uh, untuk rok dan baju-baju itu..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak membawa uang banyak, yang kubawa adalah uang milik Austria. Aku akan menggantinya..."

"Tidak perlu." England tersenyum padanya. "Itu tidak seberapa untuk wanita yang cantik sepertimu."

Hungary menoleh. Dia berusaha keras menyembunyikan kemerahan di wajahnya.

(******)

England sangat menikmati perjalanan itu. Karena tak seperti biasanya dia ditemani seseorang. Bukan Frog, bukan American Brat, apalagi Spanish Dog, tetapi wanita cantik dari Eropa Barat yaitu Hungary. Jarang sekali orang mau bersamanya lama-lama.

"Ini karena Austria tidak bisa datang bersamaku," kata Hungary dengan kecongkakakannya yang khas.

England hanya bisa memaklumi. Biarlah sebagai pengganti Austria untuk sementara. Setidaknya dia tidak sendiri, untuk sementara.

(******)

A/N :

Agak panjang yah? Maaf ;u;

England/Hungary emang termasuk pairing favorit saya... atau emang saya sukanya England sama cewek, siapa aja, Hungary, Belgium, Liechtenstein sampai Belarus kecuali Seychelles yah. Karena England bisa benar-benar jadi _gentleman_.

Bikin sambil dengerin _Gallows Bell_ covernya Nano. Nyentuh banget. Semoga gak memengaruhi ceritanya yah.

next chapter : kembali ke mainstream pairing... Japan!


	5. 2D Porn is Somewhat Legit

Sudah saya katakan di awal, fic ini lahir dari keisengan untuk mengembangkan karakter England.

Tokoh-tokoh yang lain di sini sebagai subjek pengembang.

Maksudnya_ feeling_ apa yah? Apa karena kurang romance/smut nya? Aduh maaf saya tidak mengerti.

Kalau membaca fic ini saya harap kalian tidak menuntut adanya romance/smut tersebut. /walaupun saya terus mengusahakan, tapi fokus saya untuk pengembangan karakter.

Untuk chapter 5 ini... silahkan baca sendiri.

kalau smut silahkan lanjut ke chapter 6. Saya post segera sehabis ini.

(*****)

Chapter 5 :** 2D Porn Is Somewhat Legit.**

England w/ Japan, Asakiku if you can say.

Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekazu.

(*****)

Siang menjelang sore di hari minggu itu, saat semua tugas dan laporan telah dibuat, England berbaring di atas kasurnya. Pandangannya ke atas, tepatnya matanya tertuju pada sebuah bacaan. Tangannya dengan teratur membolak-balikkan halaman. Matanya meneliti setiap inci halaman, tak ada yang terlewat. Apa yang dilihatnya sudah terfokus, lalu apa yang didengarnya juga. Sebuah headset terpasang di kedua telinganya. Musik british rock terdengar darinya, dengan volume yang sangat keras. Bibirnya yang selalu merah basah itu bergumam, dan sekali-sekali suara yang keras keluar dari mulutnya. Meneriakkan apa yang juga sedang diteriakkan penyanyi di headsetnya.

Apa yang dilakukannya saat itu adalah kegiatan rutinnya di akhir minggu untuk terus merasa 'muda'. Berbaring di kasur, membaca majalan porno dengan perhatian yang besar diiringi teriakan-teriakan dari headsetnya.

Tak ada seseorang yang tahu kegiatan rutinnya itu. Terkecuali hobinya mengoleksi barang porno. Padahal tersimpan secara rahasia. Entah kenapa beberapa negara yang dia tahu, tahu saja akan hal ini. Tetapi siapa peduli, asalkan mereka tidak mengambil atau membakar koleksinya.

Siang menjelang sore itu sangat tenang dan damai.

Hingga seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ohh betapa bencinya dia.

Di lepasnya headsetnya itu. Majalah yang dibacanya dengan terpaksa dia kembalikan di bawah kolong tempat tidur. England beranjak dengan malasnya menuju pintu. Dia yakin maidnya memberitahukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Yah sebagai negara kau harus menerima gangguan seperti ini kapan saja.

"Ini telepon dari Mr. Japan. Katanya dia sudah menelepon Anda langsung tetapi tidak diangkat-angkat. Makanya dia menelepon ke sini. Katanya penting sekali." kata maidnya. Dengan rasa bersalah dia memberikan telefon itu.

"_England's speaking_," kata England langsung memasuki kamarnya.

"Mr. England, saya tak akan menghabiskan waktu Anda lebih lama lagi. Tetapi mohon klarifikasi kepergian Anda ke Singapura."

"Klarifikasi maksudmu? Kan sudah kubilang aku akan berangkat besok. Kira-kira pukul 4 sudah sampai di waktu setempat."

"Ya pukul empat. Lalu kapan Anda akan kembali?"

"Keesokan paginya, pukul sembilan paling lama-"

"Maukah memperpanjang perjalanan Anda?"

England duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya. Menatap ke luar, ke langit yang mulai menjingga. Waktu minum teh akan segera tiba.

"Ehm.. memperpanjang perjalanan.. untuk apa? Kita akan membahas soal London Eye kan? Ohh apakah waktu pembahasan semalam tidak cukup?"

"Cukup, cukup!"

England menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kita lakukan hal yang lain. Aku sudah berbicara dengan Ms. Singapore, katanya dia juga setuju dan akan bersama kita,"

England berpikir sebentar. Tak mudah untuk merubah jadwal yang telah disusun.

"Anda tidak akan menyesal untuk melihat-lihat di sana. Ingat saat perjalanan Anda di Akihabara? Kita kunjungi tempat macam itu di Singapura. Anda pasti belum tahu bukan?"

England tertegun. Kata 'Akihabara' langsung meluncur di benaknya dan menampilkan memori-memori yang berkaitan. Akihabara, distrik di Tokyo, Jepang yang ia kunjungi setahun yang lalu. Mendengar kata ini lagi membuatnya tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku perpanjang perjalananku,"

(*****)

"Anda yakin membawa koper sebesar ini?" tanya supirnya.

"Yakin seyakin-yakinnya. Kau turuti saja perkataanku." kata England dengan nada agak kesal. Dia memasuki mobilya, yang nantinya membawanya ke bandara Heatherlow.

(*****)

Waktu bergulir cepat. England sudah sampai di bandara Changi, Singapura. Japan dan Singapore langsung menyambutnya. Senyum di wajah England semakin terkembang. Dia tak sabar untuk melihat-lihat wilayah yang macam 'Akihabara' ini.

Sejak Singapura berstatus republik, England tak memberi banyak perhatian ataupun campur tangan lagi. Negara ini tetap menjadi lokasi strategis untuk perdagangan, seperti Hong Kong dia juga maju di regionalnya.

Japan lalu mengatakan padanya bahwa anak-anak muda Singapura mudah sekali menerima budayanya. Rata-rata mereka menyebut diri mereka 'otaku', dan disebut-sebut Singapura adalah surga para 'otaku' di Asia Tenggara.

Tentu saja England terkejut, dan baru tahu soal ini. Dia berpikir untuk dapat mengunjungi Singapura sesering-seringnya.

Apa itu 'otaku'. Orang-orang di luar Jepang seperti mengindikasikan bahwa mereka adalah kaum pecinta anime, manga, games, tokusatsu sampai budaya Jepang. Tentu saja pengertian istilah itu salah. Otaku tidak dipandang baik di Jepang, sarat dengan ketidakwajaran, obsesi seseorang akan tokoh 2D, mereka cenderung berkumpul bersama, kacamata mereka besar-besar dan ransel mereka juga. Tapi lain tempat lain pengertian. Orang di luar Jepang dengan bangganya mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai Otaku.

Jadi kenapa England berpikir untuk lebih sering mengunjungi Singapura? Otaku kah dia? Tidak, dia hanya mempunyai obsesi yang tidak jelas pada hal-hal yang berbau porno.

Kunjungannya ke Singapura kali itu, tak hanya membicarakan soal Biang lala London Eye nya dengan Japan dan Singapore tetapi juga memborong banyak-banyak hal yang berbau porno.

(******)

Waktu kembali bergulir dengan cepat. Hari Selasa di Singapura. Cuaca tidak terlalu panas, England dan Japan berjalan bersama menelusuri pertokoan. Singapore tidak dapat menemani mereka karena harus pergi ke Indonesia dalam kegiatan harian ASEAN. Hal itu menguntungkan England. Singapore tak akan melihat sisi buruknya penggila porno itu.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak mengatakan perjalananku ini kan?"

Japan mengangguk, "Tepat sekali,"

England menepuk punggung orang yang pernah menjadi mitranya itu, "Dan kau sudah merencanakan ini dengan matang!"

"Yup," mereka sampai di sebuah toko di mana penampilannya berwarna pink semua. Sebuah papan bergambar tokoh maid dengan dada yang kelewat besar terpasang seperti menyambut mereka. "Walaupun tidak seperti di Hong Kong ataupun di tempatku. Setidaknya pembahasan pengembangan London Eye kemarin memberimu kesempatan yang jarang ini,"

England menatapnya dengan berbinar, "Thanks! Kau baiiik sekali!" jarang sekali dia bisa datang ke tempat-tempat seperti ini untuk dapat menambah koleksi rahasianya.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka sudah berada di dalam toko.

Semuanya bertema maid, terdapat doujinshi, game, figur-figur hingga bantal-bantal guling versi untuk dikemul. Setiap barang yang di toko itu terkontaminasi ero dan hentai.

Semua itu langsung menyambar mata England, membuat hidungnya mimisan.

Terimakasih Japan untuk telah mengenalkannya pada kenikmatan porno 2D.


	6. Loveliest Most Loyal Lover

Chapter 6 : **Loveliest Most Loyal Lover**

England w/ Portugal, Iggiport if you can say.

Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekazu

(*****)

Para negara setiap saat, setiap detik perlu berinteraksi satu sama lain. Tak peduli perbedaan waktu yang besar. Karena pada dasarnya memang mereka tidak peduli. Mereka bisa langsung memesan one way ticket, ke bandara atau kereta antar negara. Tanpa izin boss mereka asalkan hari itu bisa kembali juga. Tak perlu juga diperiksa visa atau paspor, kecuali mereka yang terkait konflik.

Jadi untuk dunia yang luas ini, para negara bisa berada di kediaman beberapa negara lain, di beberapa tempat dalam satu hari. Terimakasih untuk semua akses dan transportasi yang luar biasa itu, jarak yang luas itu bagaikan suatu kompleks perumahan.

Memang begitulah spesialnya jika kau sebagai negara. Karena memang semua hal ini perlu. Semakin sering kau berinteraksi dengan negara lain, semakin senang juga ada negara yang tak berinteraksi dengan negara lain. Semakin tidak seringnya kau bertatap muka dengan negara lain semakin dipandang buruknya kau.

Ah, tapi prinsip itu tidak untuk England. Juga beberapa negara lainnya yang lebih peduli untuk menghabiskan waktunya secara domestik. Buat mereka urusan bersama negara lain serahkan saja pada duta-duta dan perwakilan diplomatik. Mereka ini juga yang berpikir kalau terlalu sering berinteraksi bisa mengganggu orang lain. Seperti America yang sampainya mencampuri urusan negara lain.

Tetapi mereka tidak tertutup seperti negara komunis, atau negara-negara berkapita rendah. Mereka membuat mitra dan mitra itu mereka jaga dengan baik. Tentunya mereka membuat mitra setelah dipertimbangkan dengan seluruh kalangan pemerintahannya, demi faktor keuntungan tentunya. Jadi hanya negara-negara spesifik lah. Sedikit tapi membawa untung yang banyak.

Untuk England, yang dikenal sebagai negara penyendiri. Dengan mudahnya dia memecah mitra kalau faktor telah tercapai.

Dari semua negara yang telah dan masih menjadi mitranya. Hanya satu yang sejak awal sampai sekarang selalu menjadi mitra baiknya, koreksi, terbaik.

Dialah Portugal.

Mereka sudah menjalin kemitraan hampir 7 abad*. Dan tak pernah ada pengkhianatan ataupun konflik diantara mereka. Selalu membantu dalam masalah, menjadi tumpuan dan penyokong yang baik. Kalau salah satu ada yang jatuh, salah satu yang lain akan berada di bawah, menangkapnya dan membantunya untuk berdiri lagi.

Ah, dalam soal kemitraan tak ada yang lebih baik dari mereka.

(*****)

"Saudaramu... Spain sakit?"

"Iya,"

"Me-"

"Jangan bilang 'memangnya aku peduli'. Sudah seminggu ini dia berada di rumahnya. Tak keluar bahkan untuk mengurus kebun tomat. Sungguh tak biasa untuk orang sepertinya, bukan?"

England menghela nafas, dia mulai gusar kalau Portugal menyinggungnya soal ketidakpeduliannya terhadap Spain.

"Lagipula kita sudah lama tak bertemu," suara di seberang seperti melembut. "Bilang pada bossmu kalau kau akan menemuiku, bukan Spain. Pastinya dia setuju?"

"I-iya lah! Lagipula aku memang akan menemuimu bukan? Kita bersama-sama menjenguk Spain. Itu kan rencanamu?"

Portugal tertawa, "Yup benar sekali, sayang. Kalau begitu kau akan mampir kan?"

"Tentu saja. Dan ini untukmu bukan untuk saudaramu yang tolol itu,"

"Hmm hmm~"

Jadilah England mencatat kepergiannya ke Portugal di buku kegiatannya.

(*****)

Sore itu England tiba di Lisbon.

"Nah ayo kita membeli hadiah penyemangat untuk adikku itu,"

England menatapnya kesal dan juga bingung, kenapa langsung ke pokok tujuan. Kenapa juga dia tidak mendapat ciuman. Sudah hampir dua bulan mereka tak bertatap muka seperti ini. "Memangnya sakit apa sih adikmu itu?"

"Tifus... sepertinya,"

"Tuh kan kau juga tak tahu."

Portugal meringis, "Bukannya tak tahu. Aku juga belum bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan ini. Hanya baru-baru ini aku mendengarnya sakit."

England mengedip tanda mengerti. Sebagai saudara hubungan mereka juga tak baik. Seperti dirinya dengan saudara-saudaranya.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita langsung ke Spanyol atau.." England meraih tangan Portugal itu. "Kita kencan dulu di Lisbon?"

Terlihat kemerahan di wajah Portugal, "K-kau ini, England. Kau benar-benar tak peduli dengan-" perkataannya dihentikan oleh ciuman yang diberikan England tepat di bibirnya.

"Memang aku tak peduli. Di benakku dan di hatiku cuma ada kamu," kata England saat dirinya melepas sebentar lalu kembali mencium Portugal di bibir.

Portugal menciumnya kembali. Bibir mereka bertautan lama sekali, membayar rasa kangen mereka dalam dua bulan ini. Kesan dari ciuman itu semakin diperdalam dengan lidah mereka yang haus akan keinginan untuk selalu bersama.

(******)

[A/N :

Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Sukakah dengan kemunculan Portugal di sini?

Portugal yang saya gambarkan di sini dari OC teman saya, tetapi kalau kalian mau menggambarkan bagaimana penampilannya dengan anggapan kalian sendiri ya tidak apa-apa.

Untuk soal sudah berapa lama mereka menjalin kemitraan, sepertinya sekitar 6 abad lebih. Gak yakin juga, waktu itu ngeliat catetan teman saya tapi lupa di mana. Jadi gak bisa diklarifikasi lagi. Maaf yah.

Suka Eng/Port (saya menyebutnya 'Iggiport' yah) karena dia juga.

Iggiport bisa dibilang pairing yang secanon-canonnya sejarah. Gimana yah.. kalau USUK dianggap canon karena Himaruya. Iggiport dianggap benar-benar asli karena kenyataannya.

Jadi ya itu alasan saya memasukkan smut di sini. Ohh dan bagaimana menurut kalian sifat England yang seperti ini? Agak terang-terangan dan romantis yah? Menurut saya dirinya yang seperti ini hanya diperlihatkan pada Portugal. Makanya agak aneh /danagakmenjijikan.

chapter selanjutnya enggg... Germany boleh gak yaa? ]


End file.
